Love Terror
by animalllover
Summary: When Raven and Robin have fights, Raven looses control and makes THE Red X shake, but she then finds something disturbing about what Red X has up his sleeve. Rated T for language and brutal events. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. The Power Within

**Chapter 1**

"Titans Go!" Robin the leader of the Teen Titans yelled through the jewelry store, as everyone was attacking the villain that dared messed with their city.

"Come on kiddies, you always lose why try?" The synchronized voice taunted while back flipping out of the way from the "dolt's" starbolts. The villain stretched out his hand letting an "x" pop out from his gloved hand hitting Starfire pinning her to the far wall shocking her leaving her body limp, and unconscious. The villain smiled inwardly, but was soon back to reality when Cyborg's cannon blast past mere centimeters from his mask. He turned around to teleport out of another blast. Cyborg and the other Titans looked around frantically, but he had reappeared behind Cyborg putting another "x" on his system, shutting down his system allowing his mind to fall in a deep sleep. He looked around to see a green t-rex come straight towards him, but he just stood there his hand leaning on a glass case once the green t-rex was in range the villain had sent another "x" gluing him to the cold ground.

"Awwww man! Why is it every time?!" Beastboy yelled getting back to his original form.

The villain turned around to see the birds standing there, while "Traffic Light" was in a fighting stance just waiting to make a move, while the other "Sunshine" had her hands glowing black and her eyes white.

"Ok, come Chuckles and Sunshine we'll make this quick." Red X smiled under his mask as Robin and the villain clashed fighting while each dodging with ease with some hits but both dodging. "Ok, this is boring now." Red X back flipped out of Robin's attacks, Red X managed to pull another "x" from his hand hitting Robin as the "x" bound him like a straight jacket.

"X!" Robin yelled fiercely struggling in the "x."

"Come on out Sunshine!" Red X taunted looking in the shadows.

"Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" Raven yelled as glass cases from the jewelry store were flying at X, but he was dodging them easily but some coming way to close to him. He looked up to see Raven in the air smirking as she threw more cases at him, but he teleported. Raven looked around in the air, but as quick as X had left he reappeared behind her grabbing her waist and pulling her down to the ground and pinning her.

"I don't why you are even on this team, I mean you're not special you don't do anything." Red X stated seeing her eyes start to grow red.

"You WANT to see MY POWER! Ohhhh I'll show you just a fraction on my power!" Raven yelled, but her voice was off more threatening and she had fours eyes glowing a murderous red.

"Ohhh, crap," Red X cursed under his breath as he heard her chant her mantra, he saw his body covered in her aura and with her hands she threw him around like a rag doll as he was 9 feet above the ground she let go as he came crashing down on glass. "You're…..still…not…special." Red X barely gasped between breaths, as he saw her smile wickedly.

"Ohh, who said I was DONE!" Raven smiled, "Creatures of the dark, come to me and destroy X with his fearsome fears! Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" With that Raven's eyes were still red, while under her cloak dark tentacles began to form under her cloak and drag Red X, not matter what he did he was vulnerable.

"NO! NO! NO! STOP GET AWAY FROM ME!" Red X yelled as the tentacles began to bring him under, like she had done to Dr. Light.

"What can't HANDLE the DARK?!" Raven laughed like her father, bringing him in deeper.

"RAVEN!" Raven turned to see Robin kick her to loose her concentration on Red X who was gasping for breath while trying to scurry away. Raven's eyes were getting back to normal, and her voice back to her usual voice.

"Another….time," Red X barley managed to say before teleporting away.

"What was THAT about?!" Robin demanded as raven was on all fours afraid to meet eye to eye contact. All the other Titans were getting up and groaning, while Robin was studying her. "ANSWER ME!" Robin demanded, but it was too late, Raven had melted into the shadows leaving the "crime scene."

Raven teleported out by the docks to clear her head, cursing at herself for loosing control, but as she racked her brain she felt this very oddly familiar, as she thought harder she could feel Red X's memory come to her. Even though Robin and her have a connection, she would never tell him that as he was being pulled under she was looking through his mind finding any information that she could use, and turns out she has. Raven walked up to one warehouse that she remembered that Red X had a meeting here right after he limped away very cowardly.

Raven peered through the door to see Red X and Adondis standing on each end of the table.

"Here," Red X grabbed two things from his belt, a video recorder and some type of band.

Adondis took the objects to slide a handful of money on the table, "And as promised. Now I can beat the Teen Titans to be at MY MERCY!" Adondis yelled happily.

"But remember your part of the deal I have he-" Red X was cut off as they heard Raven's communicater go off. She teleported away before they saw her and arrived in the Titan living room.

"What!?" Raven demanded, but as she looked around only Starfire was making "food," and BB and Cy were playing video games.

"Hey are you ok?" Cy asked very concerned.

"Why did you guys beep me?" Raven asked suspiciously.

"We…didn't?" Cy looked concerned as he got up from the couch to pause the game. "Are you sure ok?"

"Yeah, just tired," Raven reassured, as she turned to leave and went to room, "Ah, I can finally sleep and take a long," Raven was talking to herself as she opened up her door to see Robin on her bed, "sleep." Raven muttered under her breath as she was going to scream at Robin for being in her room.

"Hey, Rae," Robin asked getting up meeting eye to eye with her as he stood up from her bed and walked over.

"What are you doing in MY room?!" Raven demanded not letting her anger become the best for her.

"Well, I needed to talk to you, so that's why I called you." Robin stated, meeting her glare.

"YOU called ME?!" Raven yelled, but Robin did not budge from her anger.

"Yes, we need to talk about what happened before." Robin responded calmly as he looked at her with intensity.

"There's nothing to talk about." Raven responded in her monotone.

"Yes there is," Robin put a hand on her shoulder, "Please tell me." Robin persuaded soflty.

"Well, I lost control because he said I wasn't important to the team." Raven explained, getting quite bored and annoyed.

"Ok I got that but why did you get so……infuriated." Robin paused looking for the correct word to put in.

"Because," Raven paused as she added, "I've had a bad experience with those three words 'I wasn't important.'" Raven sighed as she rested on her bed head face down in her pillow.

"What-" Robin was cut off as he heard Raven's mantra, and before he knew it he was in HIS bed. _Well that could've gone better._ Robin thought as sleep took all the Titans minds.

But unknown to anyone in Raven's room, someone was there watching her sleeping form so tempted to wake her up and kiss her all over. "Soon my bird, you'll be mine." The voice muttered before disappearing.

**Stop PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**

**So who was that figure in the background? Why was Red X meeting up with Adondis? **

**You will find out soon once I update.**

**Love,**

**Animalllover**

**PS- I need your help, I need to decide should this be a Rae/RedX or a Rae/Rob or a RedX/Rae/Rob fanfic. So please tell me what you think I should do**


	2. Captured

The shadow waited until everyone was asleep in the tower lurking in shadows of the "off limits room," once the intruder heard the steady beating of breath they came out from their shadow to look over at the body that rested so peacefully. The trespasser looked around and made their way out of the "Ice Queen's" room, and began creep into the steel covered tower, making their way into each and everyone's room to make sure they all would not interrupt their "meeting." As the shadow-like figure moved swiftly down the corridors back to their original hide away in the "sacred room" that no one dared to enter, the villain made its way to the sleeping body ahead. The shadow creeps its way to the edge of her bed bringing their gloved hand to brush away the purple strands from her face.

"You're mine Raven and I will show you what it means to be loved." Whispered the intruder watching Raven's mouth twitch into a smile, as Raven was opening her eyes she saw the figure,

"Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" Raven yelled as her aura shot back the intruder to her bookshelves making everything fall off. "Who are YOU? Why are you HERE!?" Demanded Raven as she was trying to get a better look, but to her dismay she could see nothing.

"I'm here to see a beautiful woman," The intruder replied sweetly, while getting up still in the shadows.

"Sorry, but Starfire's room is next door," Raven replied in her monotone, as she was trying to figure out the voice, but she got nothing.

"Maybe, I want to see you," The shadow replied looking at her, as she was in purple shorts, and a purple tank top that was so inviting to him.

"Cut the crap and get out!" Raven demanded, walking towards the figure as her hands were encased with black magic. But, as she listened she heard the others begin to wake up and she could hear Robin's voice coming closer to her room.

"Till another time, and don't worry you'll see me soon." The figure smiled, before Raven had time to attack he was gone in a puff as smoke and at the same time the others charging in.

"What happened?!" Robin yelled, as he pointed to the scattered books on the floor.

"Bad….dream," Raven lied, as she watched everyone's expression relax, well, almost everyone.

"Alright ya'll if that's it I am going back to sleep," Cyborg yawned as everyone followed, except for Robin.

"What really happened?" Robin asked becoming serious.

"Really, Robin bad dream," Raven reassured, as she watched him leave before asking, "Hey, do you think I could train with you, you know the physical stuff?"

"Sure, but……why-" Robin was cut off as he was suddenly back in his room, "God, she has to stop doing that." As minutes past everyone fell asleep, but the shadow was looking from across the bay, smiling inward as he turned and left.

The next day was any other day, Cyborg and Beastboy fighting over breakfast, Starfire making her food, and finally there were no alarms that day, so Robin began showing/teaching Raven hand to hand combat. For hours they kicked, punched, and some times cursed, but what surprise Robin was that Raven was actually beating him. As days past into weeks Raven began to control her emotions making her "happy," as she grew her hair down to her mid-back. Raven began to feel so anew and so much more connected with everyone, that is until they started fighting.

On one day the alarm blared throughout the tower as Robin and Raven were training, everyone ran to see a red "X" on the screen by their favorite pizza place. "Titans GO!" Robin yelled as everyone started fly or drove, but before Robin could go anywhere Raven pulled him back by his cape. "Raven, what do-" Robin asked suspiciously.

"I can teleport," Raven smirked, before saying her mantra as both were soon in front of Red X.

"Titans GO!" Robin yelled as Raven and Robin went after Red X who was dodging punches from Robin, as he looked around he saw all the Titans in their battle stance.

"Perfect," mumbled Red X as she shot a red "x" towards all the Titans gluing them together.

"Dude, I can't get out!" Cyborg yelled struggling,

"I can't morph!" Beastboy yelled trying to change into different animals, but with no luck.

"I can not fly out of the stickiness of the goo." Starfire replied sadly.

"Raven can you?" Robin asked,

"No problem," Raven answered, as she fazed through the goo to battle Red X.

"Oh, come on Sunshine I won't go easy." Red X smiled as he saw her take a stance.

"Neither will I," Raven smirked making the first move to throw multi-punches at Red X, but he easily dodged, he soon tried punching her, but was surprised at how fast she dodged them. Finally, after minutes of blocking and dodging Red X back flipped at the same time throwing sharp "x's" that were easily going towards Raven. But, before they hit her they were encased in her magic and were torn apart.

"Let's finish this," Raven smirked, as she saw Red X start to shake, "Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" Before Red X knew what was happening a black dome made from her magic was encasing both of them swallowing both in total darkness. Raven could hear the unsteady breathing of Red X as she started to smirk, she melted in the shadows sneaking up on Red X and kicking him the gut, throwing punches, and occasionally knocking his feet from under him, when he tried to stand up. When Raven was sure he had enough she let her black dome disappear, as the warm sun started to beat down on a panting Red X who was on his hands and knees gasping for air.

"You've lost X, it's over," Raven spoke softly going down to eye level.

"I…….haven't…lost," Red X panted.

"Yes, you have you are all out of tricks." Raven smirked as she saw how helpless he looked.

"Ohhh…..I….haven't….lost," Red X replied gripping the gravel as he was getting his air back. "Now!" Red X yelled, and before Raven had time to react she saw the metal bracelet she saw Red X give Adondis, and at that moment Adondis appeared smirking, hitting her making her slide across the gravel scratching up her cape.

"Titans GO!" Robin yelled fiercely, trying to get his boomerang from his belt.

"Dude, the only one who is out of the goo is Raven. If you haven't noticed we are still trapped!" Complained Beastboy, as he saw Robin cutting the goo as he jumped out and tossed him the boomerang.

"Use this," Robin ordered as he went to help Raven.

Robin ran straight towards Adondis who had Raven backing away, Robin took his bo-staff from his belt and hit Adondis with the metal pole as the villain began to stumble back.

"You ok?" Robin asked, as Raven was in a fighting stance.

"Yeah," Raven groaned, as she saw Red X and Adondis come towards her, Robin surveyed how this was going to go Adondis was in front of Raven and Red X in front of him each of them ready for the other to make a move.

"I'll take the ugly one," Robin whispered, not keeping his eyes from Red X.

"Which one," Raven mumbled before everyone charged, Raven tried to fight Adondis but all he did was block every hit, so she tried to use her powers. But, instead of the dark magic a painful shock went through her body making her almost collapsed. "Shit," Raven mumbled as she watched Adondis smile.

"Now I see you're still feisty that's good, because I like them like that." Adondis purred, as he saw Raven snort in another battle stance. "Now, we can do this the hard way or easy way." Adondis smirked.

"I'd rather the hard way!" Raven yelled, before she hit Adondis in the face. Adondis stumbles back in surprise, before pinning her to the ground.

"What are you going to do now?" Adondis asked, as his hands grip hers not letting her move around. Raven turned her head to Robin and Red X panting still going at one another. Raven looked at the other Titans who were finally out of the goo and shot Adondis off of her.

"Boohya!" Yelled Cyborg, Raven melted in shadows as she saw Red X was nowhere in sight.

"Where is-" Raven was cut off as on arm clamped over her mouth, and the other snaking around her waist.

"Miss me," The cool, synchronized voice echoed through her ear, Raven was struggling but nothing worked, that is she was hit in the head making her eyes see nothing but blackness.


	3. Escape

After Adondis was beaten and taken to jail, everyone was pretty tired, but was relieved that they had won. As everyone was heading to the T-car Beastboy looked around, and asked the same question everyone was thinking of, "Where's Raven?" Starfire and everyone shrugged.

"I have not seen friend Raven when we were kicking the butt of Adondis." Starfire responded innocently; Robin looked around, Cyborg was looking at his arm scanning for Raven's communicator, Beastboy transformed into a dog sniffing the air, while Starfire continued to look around.

"Yo, I have bad news," Cyborg interrupted the silence as he looked at his arm, "I can't find Raven's communicator signal anywhere, almost like it was destroyed." Cyborg looked up as Robin's face went cold,

"Okay listen up, split up and scour the city for Raven if you find any clues call immediately." Robin instructed, "Titans Go!" Robin shouted as everyone went in separate directions looking for their mysterious friend.

**Raven's POV**

I was slowly gaining consciousness; my eyes were blurry as I heard faint car horns and the waves splashing on the beach. My eyes were soon back to normal, but that's when I became aware of my surroundings; I was tied to a chair, my hands bound behind me with rope, luckily my legs were free, and I was in the middle of a room, but I felt the bracelet on my wrist slowly imprinting my skin with the pressure on my hands. I looked around me; the room I was in was small, brown walls, a dresser a few feet ahead of me in the corner, a window that was about 6 feet high, I turned my head to see a single bed with black sheets and a white comforter, just a plain, normal room you could say. I closed my eyes as I hear the sea, figuring I was close since I could smell the pure salt in the air that hung loosely in the room. I opened my eyes and struggled in the rope, but just as I was about to get out I heard someone coming to my door. I quickly stopped my movement as the person who dared kidnap me came in; Red X.

"I see you're up," He said, as he came in with a bottle of water, "Do you want a drink?" He asked, as he held the bottle to the edge of my lips, but I shook my head defiantly.

"No," I seethed, he just shrugged and leaned on the dresser where I saw my communicator all smashed up. I quirked an eyebrow, as he looked at the communicator and chuckled,

"Didn't want you're friends finding you here, which would ruin my plans." He replied as I stared at the white sockets in his mask.

"And that would involve me, because……?" I asked as I saw him advanced towards me, and put his arms on each side of me resting on the arm rests.

"Why would I tell you?" He asked his face close to mine.

"Because I am INVOLVED!" I yelled, as he just stared at me.

"Again, why would I tell you?" He asked again, my rage was boiling.

"Just tell me!" I yelled, he shrugged and turned away from me his arms crossed over his chest, as he spoke with his back to me.

"Fine, you're here because of Slade." He responded and turned around to look at me.

"What!" I yelled, I was struggling against the ropes and what do you know they fell off. I lunged at him tackling him to the ground.

"I was kidding," He joked and chuckled, I raised my fist just about to punch him, but he flipped us so I was underneath, I do not like that position.

"Ughh!!!" I yelled, I looked up at him, "Go to hell! Why am I here?!"

"Because I want you to be," He answered back, my anger was boiling radiating heat through out my body. I spit in his mask as I kicked him off of me.

"Tell me this then, why did you hire Adondis to help you? I mean come on? Have you lost your touch?" I asked as we both started to circle each other.

"No!" He yelled as he tried to land a punch on me, but I easily dodged, "I hired him, because he was so keen on defeating you, Titans. So I hired him to be a distraction so I could get you in a second while your friends were distracted, and he was easy to trick." He explained as he tried landing punches on me but I either blocked or dodged.

"What do you mean easy to trick?" I asked as I switched my tactics to go on offense, as I began to throw punches at him.

"Well, I mean come on the kid had a crush on you didn't you notice? All I had to do was pretend that once he 'took down' the Teen Titans he could have you, but I was lying of course. So he took the bait, what do you know he was dumb enough to fall for it." Red X chuckled, but I jumped up and kicked him in the chest making him stumble back. I tackled him to the ground again, but I straddled him and pinned his arms above his head.

"Since when can you fight Sunshine?" Red X asked, as I rolled my eyes.

"Don't call me Sunshine, X." I warned, but he chuckled.

"Whatever you say," I closed in on him, and took my one hand and hit him in the face.

"Just because I don't have any powers doesn't mean I can't fight." I stared at him, his breathing was labored.

"Never said I didn't think you couldn't fight." I looked at him, my head cocked to the side, but he flipped us my confusion as his advantage.

"Let me GO!" I yelled thrashing in his grip, but I couldn't do anything, well, there was one thing. I stopped thrashing and I carefully moved my knee as he was distracted,

"No! I have you whether you like it or not." He replied sternly, I had me knee in the perfect place.

"Why? Why me? What are you going to do with me?" I asked trying to sound innocent,

"Three things; One, you are the most powerful out of all of the Titans, Second, Slade said he had unfinished business with you he wanted to settle, and Third," I couldn't hear him he said it so quietly under his breath I couldn't make out on word. I sighed, and prepared my knee.

"I will get out of here, X." I said as he chuckled,

"Good luck," I smirked and he stopped smiling, I kneed him in the groin and immediately he let go of me. I kicked him in the back and ran out of the door, into a hall. I looked both left and right all I could see were two narrow choices I could see that I don't know lead anywhere. I heard Red X start to get up so I closed the double doors and found a candle holder on the table next to me and put the holder between the handles so it would hold him off. I ran to my right all I saw were rooms that were either closed or there was nothing in them. I stopped running and looked around there were no windows to get a clue where I was, I could hear Red X breaking down the door, and I couldn't use my powers unless this thing comes off of my wrist. I looked around and saw a room that was elegant, and ran in as I heard Red X come running down the hall, I hid under the queen sized bed, and looked around the blue painted walls, the gorgeous bathroom that was connected to the big room, and all the nice furniture, then I smacked myself. _Stupid!_ I yelled in my head, this was Red X's room, and _Where do you think he'll come looking first?_ I thought sarcastically.

I heard Red X enter his room, and I held my breath, praying that he wouldn't see me, Red X walked around the room as I followed his movement, I was so scared if he couldn't hear my breathing he would hear my heart thumping. After a few minutes he turned and walked out of the room, I sighed as I heard him go down the hallway. I got out from my hiding place, I looked around and behind me was a huge storm window that overlooked the ocean and you had a perfect view of the Titan Tower. _Shit,_ I thought I looked down as there was a fancy gate, almost like this was a private house. _Oh my god! Red X is-_ I cut off in my sentence as I heard breathing behind me. I closed my eyes hoping it wasn't him, but I opened them and turned around, where Red X was standing right there. I smile, "Hi, when did you get here?" I asked innocently as I was pressed to the window where I was forming a plan, as I remembered there were great ways to break my fall if I crash the glass. I didn't need my powers to know he was radiating off anger, as his body was forcibly pushing mine.

"You are coming with me." He said sternly, but I smiled, "Don't even TRY to escape, there's no other way." I smirked bigger,

"Really? Hmmm, I think you lost your touch." With that I took my one leg and smashed it in the window, and at that moment the window shattered as I fell, Red X didn't, thank god, but I knew he was going to. I was falling at least 5 stories, the glass falling freely around me as I smirked. But before I fell I grabbed on a flag pole that was close to me and swung myself out and just before I hit the ground I rolled so I wouldn't break any bones. I looked up to see Red X do the same thing, but I could feel his rage and yet I could tell he was intrigued. I ran and just before I got the gate I was pinned to the wall by Red X's "x" I look up to see him coming closer to me.

"You're good Raven, I'll give you that and you put up a good fight, but I'm better." I could tell he was smirking under that mask.

"Actually, I wanted you to do that," I smirked, and before he had to react I smashed my hand against the stone wall and the bracelet fell into pieces. In a split second I disappeared, so the only thing left was the red 'x' on the wall. Red X looked around, as I felt his anger, disappointment, excitement, and lust? I reappeared behind him, and kicked him in the gut. "Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" Anything loose was flying around as Red X tried to dodge them all, a lot were coming close, and I took this opportunity and had his body incased with my aura and slammed him to the ground repeatedly, finally I suspended him upside down in mid air as he was panting. I reached up to the side of his mask, and just before I was going to unmask him he disappeared. I looked around frantically, and he came up behind me and held me there as he slapped an 'x' over my mouth. I glared as let go me; I stumbled back as he came forward. I took a deep breath and slowly the 'x' was dissolving and in a few seconds it was gone.

"What?" I heard Red X gasp, I smirked.

"Like it? My powers are beyond your imagination." He growled, as he charged at me, many of his red 'x's' ready in hand. My hands encased with my aura, I tore his weapons away from him and shot my aura at him, he hit the wall with a thud as he slumped to the floor. I walked over and hauled him up, "How does it feel? To be beaten by only one Titan?" I asked, but I heard him chuckle, a very weak chuckle.

"And, w-why c-couldn't y-you do that to e-every vi-villian?" He asked as he tried to take deep breathes. I looked at him, as my expression soften,

"Because they wouldn't understand, none of them would." I said quietly, but I could tell he heard it. "I'm not going to unmask you or tell anyone who you are, but I am taking you with me. Do NOT think this is a favor." I transported us to the police station and dropped him off. After he was in custody, I transported to the living room of the Titan Tower. I saw Robin typing open the computer fiercely as he was looking on the screen,

"Come on Raven where are you?" He asked quietly to himself, I walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I told you Star I am not going out with you." He responded not looking behind him, I laugh and he stops typing,

"I'm glad," I said, as he turns around and embraces me in a hug,

"Where were you?" Robin asked, I tensed up but I quickly hugged him back,

"I don't know I blacked out the whole time."

"Then how did you esc-" I cut him off, with my finger pressed to his lips.

"Shhh, it's okay." Robin hugged me tighter, as he whispered,

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you."


	4. Unexpected

Once Robin pulled away, the red lights flared red and the alarm sounded off as everyone came in. Everyone groggily came in, but Starfire yelped with surprise as she saw me, "Friend Raven! You are unharmed!" She speeds towards me and crushes me in her hug.

"Uhhhh Sta-Starfire, a-air." I gasped out as Starfire let go, and she smiled and Cyborg and Beastboy pulled me into a hug.

"Hey Rae, you're doin ok, I knew my lil' sis would be ok." Cyborg smiles, as Beastboy wiped his eyes and stared at me.

"Ohhhh you have to hear my joke Rae." Beastboy cut in with his goofy smile, I roll my eyes. Beastboy and Cyborg let go of me, but Beastboy smiled and began to tell me another of his 'good' jokes. "Okay, what's black, white, and laughing?" I quirked an eyebrow.

"Ummm, I hate to break this 'welcome back' fest, but we have to get to the piers." Robin instructed, everyone nodded stiffly, and we drove/fly to the piers. I looked around me, something was so off, this break in doesn't add up and I feel some one else's aura around me as we arrived at the docks.

I looked around, everything seemed normal, but there was that unfamiliar aura around me, and yet it felt so familiar. We followed Robin into the huge warehouse that was government property. _Of course, some one would steal something from the government._ I thought as I blended into the darkness, we came to an opening with five different paths. I sigh, this was just so not my day or morning since it was only one o'clock in the morning. I swear I am going to kill this villain.

"Alright split up! And if you find anything contact one of us immediately." With that Robin and everyone else ran/flew into different directions; except for me. I looked around; the aura was becoming stronger, and as I followed its path down the one hall no one else went down. _Of course I am the one to find this._

I levitated down the hall as followed the aura's trail, but I could feel chills start to go up and down my spine. I started to come to an opening, and the aura was full blast at me; yep I had it. I looked in the center of the building to see the one person who has made my life a living hell-literary.

The man turned around; the orange and black suit I came to easily recognize; Slade.

* * *

"Well, hello Raven," Slade broke the silence as I stood in the middle of the room, while he stood next to computers with each view of the Titans in view. Starfire was being attacked by his slade bots, and she was loosing. Beastboy was running away from them and screaming switching from his animal to human form. Cyborg was trying to fight them off with his sonic blast, but they kept on coming at him. Then I turned my attention to Robin who was attacking a robot that looked exactly like Slade, while the robot taunted him and just kept dodging his moves. "Don't you love to see how easily your friends are tricked? But, you, no, you knew exactly where to find me and you knew something was off didn't you?" He walked away from the computers and stood a few yards away from me, as I stood there emotionless.

"What do you want Slade?" I asked irritated as I tried thinking of plans, his eye narrowed as he circled around me as I shifted my gaze to watch his movements.

"If I told you then, that would ruin the surprise wouldn't it?" I gritted my teeth, he was wearing down my patience. "I guess Red X couldn't handle keeping a Titan for a few days." He tsked under his breath as I was offended.

"Excuse me, but I took him down and I am sure I can do that to you without using my powers." I replied defiantly as he stopped circling me and stood in front of me.

"Are you implying that you think you are better than me Raven?" He asked skeptically, I heard Brave start to take over me and before I could stop myself I had just gotten myself into deep shit.

"I don't think, I KNOW." I saw him chuckle, as he came closer to me.

"Well, then let's make this interesting then shall we?" Slade asked as walked behind me and whispered in my ear.

"What do you mean Slade?" I spat as I tried to get my courage back.

"Well, look at your friends," I looked towards the screen to see all my friends captured by his slade bots, all unconscious. "You win, without your powers, I'll let your friends go free and so do you and I will show you how to bring Terra back," that stopped me; Terra, that little bitch who sold us out, but did help us, and she made Beastboy happy. "But, if I win you work for me." He had his hands wrapped around my shoulders. I stood there, so many possibilities.

"How do I know you won't go back on your word?" I asked as I felt him chuckle.

"I am a man of my word, isn't that worth something?" I let a small laugh escape me,

"You're word is worth shit Slade." I felt him push his body closer to mine.

"Such horrible language, but do we have a deal?"

I bit on my lip, _I can do this, if I do BeastBoy will be happy and have Terra, it is the least I can do for him._ "Deal."

"Let's begin."

"Let's," With that I kicked him the groin and he fell back, but before i could axe kick him he back flipped out of the way, and my foot left an indent in the concrete right where I wanted Slade. Helooked up as he narrowed his eye and came straight toward me, _Yep, so not my day._

_

* * *

  
_

**Okay, I know it's short, but now you have another part of the story to look forward to. Anyway, I want to say Thank You to all of those who have reviewed. **

**Animalllover**

**xoxo **

**ohhh and the next chappie will be pretty surprising. **


	5. Battle with Slade

Where we left off:

_"Let's begin."_

_"Let's," With that I kicked him the groin and he fell back, but before i could axe kick him he back flipped out of the way, and my foot left an indent in the concrete right where I wanted Slade. He looked up as he narrowed his eye and came straight toward me, __Yep, so not my day._

I barely dodged as he came at me, I quickly brought my foot behind me and kicked him on the back.

"You have gotten better Raven, I am impressed." Slade turned around as I got in the fighting stance.

"Why does everyone think I can't fight?" I mumbled as he came at me fists ready, I ducked under one of his fists and punched him in the ribs hearing a cracking noise. I felt him push me and I fell on the ground, I looked up to see his foot about to smash into my face, but I quickly moved out of the way and got up. I leapt up and kicked him in the face as I saw his neck twist back, and I used that to my advantage and kept punching under his chin right into his neck. Every blow I fired I heard the cracking noise as I backed him up into the wall. I stood two feet away as I caught my breath, I saw him straight out his face as cracking noises echoed throughout the warehouse. "Shit," I breathed as he came at me. I turned around and ran.

I ran to the other side of the wall as he backed me up only four feet away from me. "You lose,"

"Not even close," I put my foot on the wall and propelled myself straight at him, I kicked him in the face again, this time he was on all fours. As I was about to punch him he grabbed my fist and he stood up, I struggled and tried the other but gripped my other hand as well. He pushed me into the wall as my head banged against the concrete wall, "How am I supposed to beat you if you can't even be injured?" I struggled as he laughed.

"Raven, I did get my part from your father, I did get my skin and bones, but 'daddy dearest' didn't mention that the only way to kill me is with magic. Why do you think I made that deal with you? You can't win." I was stunned, as Slade was radiating triumph in his aura. I gritted my teeth, as I was about to summon my powers Slade spoke, "Ah ah ah! Remember our deal? You use your powers then you're friends die." I stopped, and he pressed me closer to the wall. His face was next to mine as his breath sent chills down my spine, I quickly head butted him. But it had no effect on him, only that he loosened his grip just a little. I however, had a killing head ache, maybe not the smartest move. I had to think of something and there was one thing.

"So, if I give up what are you going to make me do?" He laughed as I got my knee ready.

"Its not the matter of 'if' it's the matter of 'when' you will give up Raven. And I would use you as my apprentice." I stared at him, my knee still ready,

"Are fucking kidding me? An apprentice again? I though you would've learned your lesson Slade."

"Robin is just a boy with issues, Terra was just a girl with predictable power, both were stupid to disobey me."

"And yet, they still beat you." I spat back, his one arm wrapped around my neck and began to squeeze.

"Do not talk back to me Raven."

"Ohhhh, I hit a nerve, I guess you can't handle the truth huh?" He tightened his grip, as he brought my head to his face.

"Listen, my old apprentices were nothing, you have power and you have a dark side."

"Go to hell,

"Been there, done that, there's nothing down there anyway."

"Bitch," That was the last straw for Slade, he squeezed harder, as I saw my vision start to fade.

I tried to hit him, but he dangled me a foot off the ground, and I started to loose my strength. He brought me face to face as I started to fade out, but before I blacked out I saw white skin and felt something wet go up my check. I shuddered, "I'll see you soon my apprentice," With that I fell into unconsciousness and prayed I wouldn't wake up.

**I want to say again Thank You to all who have reviewed!! I am so happy because this story is now a big hit (hahaha) anyway trust me there is A LOT more coming up!!! Thanks again!!!**

**Animalllover**


	6. New Gadgets

**Ohhh the italics in the story are Raven's thoughts, just pointing that out for all of my readers. Please Review!!!**

**Animalllover**

_Where we left off:_

"_I'll see you soon my apprentice," With that I fell into unconsciousness and prayed I wouldn't wake up._

I groaned as I put my hand to my forehead, but my hand was restricted as I heard a chattering of steel. I peel my eyes open to see a blinding light overhead, I quickly looked around as memories came flooding back in. I try to sit up, but I was yanked back by chains, I look down to see shackles around my arms and feet, my body was spread out across a steel table. _This is NOT good. _I strain my head to the sides trying to figure out where I am, but all see are gray walls and a steel door ahead of me. I gritted my teeth and tried to yank off the chains, but no use. And of course once I am done struggling Slade comes in, _Of course that always happens, you are kidnapped and then once you wake up or you struggle your kidnapper comes at the right time._ I hear the door swish close and I hear a click; at that moment the table that I was on moved up until I was being supported by the chains, hanging like a rag doll.

"Your finally awake apprentice," Slade said coolly as he strode over to me, his arms behind his back.

"I am NOT your god damn apprentice Slade, and let me go." I replied my voice cold as stone, but inside I was freaking out literally.

"Ah ah, did you forget our bet? You are a hero and so you can't go back on your word." Slade replied as he stared at me, I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, but I do remember that you said I had a dark side so technically I am not entitled to that rule." I replied, desperately trying to find an escape route. _I just have to stall him longer so I can get my powers ready._

"Raven, don't try to wiggle out of this you are trapped and if you don't help me. Well, then your friends will be no more." Slade laughed as my eyes grew wide but I tried to mask my terror. _Shit Raven what have you gotten yourself into?_

"What do you mean?" I ask, as his eye glinted in the light.

"What I mean Raven is that when I captured your friends I implanted a chip inside each one's brain. That chip is undetected with the normal scans, but the chip will kill them when I press this button," He holds up a small remote and I tried to get out of the shackles, but it was in vain.

"What do you want with me other than being your damn apprentice?" I ask, he laughs and comes over to me.

"Other than that I want you, Raven. I want you," I gasped as he grabbed my chin and he pressed me into the table.

"Get the fuck away from me Slade." I spat back, and he laughs.

"I guess the year without me has changed you, hasn't it?" He laughs as I narrow my eyes.

"Shut up Slade," I yell as I tried to move from his crushing body but it was no use. "What do you want me to do then? Hmmm? What makes you think I won't just run away and tell my friends?" I ask, he laughs.

"Because if you do I will kill them, and if you even so much have any contact with them I will kill them. So you have no choice,"

"You have no idea what I am capable of Slade. Don't you DARE underestimate me." I stared at him as he pressed me in harder.

"Trust me I don't underestimate you, why do you think I have you as an apprentice?" Slade asked as his eye narrowed. _Perfect._

"Nope Slade you underestimated me," I saw him narrow his eye further, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" At that moment instead of my black aura a painful electrical shock ripped through my body. Just before I screamed I bit my lip and muffled my scream as I drew blood in my mouth. _There's no way I am showing weakness in front of him. Come on Raven just deal with it._

"Now let me tell you something Raven," He gripped my arms and squeezed, "Do NOT ever underestimate ME! I will do anything to keep you from your so called 'friends.'" He let go, and I see him press a button on his arm and at that moment the shackles release me. I pant as I fell to the floor trying to heal by bruises from the shock. I see Slade's boot in front of my face, I strain to see him kneel down to my level and he grabs me and throws me over his shoulder. I try to kick and struggle but I was too tired, the shock didn't come from the shackles it came from him.

I saw him carry me down a long steel corridor and I hear a swish as he enters a room, the room was pitch dark. I felt him drop me on a bed as my head thumps and I hear him leave, but before he did I remember him saying,

"Tomorrow we begin, and you will find your new uniform in the closet." With that I fall asleep and black out.

I awoke the next morning with Slade barging through my room and yelling me to get up, I groan as he closed the door. I walked up to the closet that was next to the bed and opened up to see a row of uniforms. I rub my eyes to see them clearly and I stood dumbstruck. _I am NOT wearing that piece of scrap._ I thought, but then I remembered if I didn't do what he says my friends would die, I sigh and pull on the uniform and I look at myself in the mirror.

My hair was straightened, and I still had my curves but developed more in my chest and the suit wasn't helping my situation. The uniform is clad in black leather; black v-neck long sleeved shirt, long black pants with black boots. A black belt around my waist with Slade's insignia, and gloves (It's the same costume of the Black Widow just a different belt.) I sigh and walk out into the hallway to see robots standing my door; the escort me to Slade's main room with computer screens with each Titan on one, and off to the side a training room. I see Slade on the computer rapidly tapping the keys on the keyboard; I coughed as I saw him stop immediately and turn around.

"Raven,"

"Slade," I spat, for a few minutes of silence I spoke up, "And before you say anything, I know you can send that shock through my body on your suit."

"Correct, but that's not what I was about to say though," I looked puzzled at him,

"What then?" I ask,

"You are going to steal zinothium from Dr. Chang tonight." I let out a short laugh,

"What makes you think I will do it?" Then he shook his head and held up the remote, I watched him throw it up and down just toying around with me. "I get it, besides why don't YOU get it?" I asked he turned around and started to type on his computers.

"Because I want to see you embrace you dark side and to see you beat your friends." I did double take at that,

"What?"

"Yes, you are going to fight your friends and if you don't you'll see them die before your own eyes." His back was still to me, and I let out a defeated sigh.

"Fine, but why do YOU need zinothium?" I asked,

"Because Red X needs more and he will be your new partner you can say."

"What the fuck?" I asked, and in a split second he was in front if me.

"Do not use profanity Raven, its so 'un lady' like."

"Shut up, Slade you are NOT the boss of me. Not now or EVER!" I yelled at him, and after that he grabbed my neck and hoisted me in the air.

"Do NOT talk back to me Raven!" Slade yelled, but I gritted my teeth and kicked him in the chest making him fall back as he let go of me. I caught myself before I fell and saw Slade only a few yards away from me. He stood up as I did, we circled each other waiting for the other to launch. I saw him shift his weight and jumped at me, I dodged and kicked him in the ribs, I try summoning my powers but they didn't work. I gasped and I saw Slade come at me, and before I had time to react he pinned me to the ground.

"Don't try using your powers, your uniform let's me allow you to use your powers." I stare at him in confusion, "Meaning, I don't have control over your powers, but I can block them from you." I snarled, and tried to kick him off, but nothing worked.

"So, ill just take off my uniform," he laughs and he stands up I do the same,

"The only way you can take that uniform off is if I allow it," He pulls out another control and toys with it. He puts the control back in his suit, and pulls out an ear piece. "Put this in your ear so I can talk to you when you are infiltrating the lab." I grab the ear piece, and hook it in my ear. "Come here," I come over to Slade and by him was a table that had a bright light above it, and looks at me. He presses a button under the tables, and I see the table flip over and there were different kinds of weapons laying upon the table. "Give me your belt," I unhook my belt and it over to him, he lays the belt across the table. He looks at me and I come next to me as he goes over the different weapons. "This is an expandable metal staff, I am sure you have seen Robin use it," I nod as I saw him out it into my belt, "Grappling hook, smoke bombs, spikes, chucks, shurican stars, nunchaku, and my version of the bird o rang." He puts each weapon in different pockets, I look as I see the table start to change and in a few seconds holsters and guns came out. "The holsters are for you to hide weapons; use this for your thigh, arm, and under your suit by your hands." I put them on me and he showed me the weapons. "Kunai, Knives, Kubaton, Daggers to go under your suit by your hands and put some in your boots, and the Zeliska 600 Nitro Express Revolver." I hook the weapons on me and everything turned pitch black. "Go Raven, and do not fail me because if you do your friends will pay dearly for that."

I walk out and start to run, and immdiatley I feel my powers come back and I transported to Dr. Chang's lab. In a split second my powers were gone and I was going to commit a crime and everything that I have worked for will now mean nothing.

**So how do you like it? PLEASE PLEASE Review!!!!! Don't worry Red X is coming into the picture.**

**Animalllover**

**P.S. here is a scene from next chapter:**

"Why Raven?" I could feel his sadness and I tried holding back tears.

"I am so sorry, you have no idea how much I want to break free from him and come back." I lowered my gun, and I saw Robin approach me.

"Do it Raven, or he will die." Slade's voice threatened, Robin came up to me and hugged me. I tried to break free as tears cascaded down my bloody cheeks.

"Raven, don't do this,"

"I have to," and with that I plunged…………………

**So hope you like it haha **


	7. Mission

I took a deep breath in, feeling the hot, humid night air fill my lungs; I grab the grappling hook and press the button and immediately the hook shoots upward and grabs onto the ledge of the roof. I press the button again and I was pulled upward until I landed on the roof and put the grappling hook back.

"Good job Raven, now break the air duct bars and slide down it." I heard Slade instruct in my ear; I walk up to the air duct and take out the knife and cut the three bars. I take out the bars and start to slide down the air duct "Go straight, then left, and then on your left go into the room where you will see the zinothium." I followed the instructions and kick the vent out and drop down to the floor. Rows and rows of zinothium covered the walls in gallons, I stared wide eyed. "Now take three gallons and cause as much ruckus as you want." I picked up the three gallons and kicked down the door. Immediately, alarms blared and I heard Dr. Chang's men coming; I took a smoke bomb and threw it down just as the men came in with the paralyzing sticks. I set the barrels down and knocked the men unconsciousness, all except Dr. Chang. As the smoke cleared Dr. Chang stood there watching me,

"Raven? From the Teen Titans? Why are you here?" He asked me as I saw terror in his eyes.

"I left them," My voice was cold and demonic,

"Why?"

"Because, I don't need them anymore." With that I saw Dr. Chang signal for help and at that moment I kicked him across the face as blood poured out of his mouth.

"Don't kill him Raven, but knock him out." Slade instructed, Dr. Chang tried to get up but I was quicker. I punched him in the face then in the ribs making him fall into a deep sleep. I walked away not believing what I had just done; I grabbed the zinothium and headed out. I walked outside and the Teen Titans were waiting for me, but I kept my face hidden in the shadows.

"Stop! Give Up!" I heard Robin's voice, _He never could threaten right._

"Raven, Do NOT talk to them, only what I say you can say. And remember if you don't listen." I nod my head as Slade's voice grew cold. I put down the gallons and step out into the light, I heard everyone gasp.

"Raven?" Starfire's voice was innocent,

"Dude?" Beastboy's obnoxious voice cried out,

"What the?" Cyborg's mechanical voice rang out,

"Raven? What are you doing here? We thought we lost you!" Robin cried as he came closer to me, I stepped back.

"Fight them! Attack NOW!" Slade ordered, I sighed and whispered,

"I'm sorry,"

I flung my ninja stars at each one; Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire got slashed while Robin just barely dodged the one I flew at him. I back flipped out of the way as Starfire's bolts flew at me.  
"Friend I do not wish to hurt you." Starfire yelled at me with a bolt in her hand.  
"You are not my friend." With that I threw another star at her, she destroys the star but I used that as a cover up and before she had to react I kicked her across the face. Starfire fell to the ground, cuts and bruises across her body as she fell into unconsciousness. I heard a low tiger growl and whipped around and kicked Beastboy in the stomach in cat form, he falls to the ground as he changes into human form,  
"Raven? What are you doing? We are your friends?" He begged me as he stepped closer, each step toward me showed no sign of attacking me. I loosened my stance and at that moment I tackled him to the ground and before he could transform I hit him across the head and he fell into a deep sleep. I stand up and behind me I heard the familiar 'bing'  
"Raven, don't make me do this." I head Cyborg's voice call out, I turn around to see his cannon blast ready, and I smirk. I cock my head to the side and in a split second I jumped up in the air and doge his blasts. Left to right I moved swiftly towards him and when I was arms length away I grabbed my knife and slashed his mechanical arm off, he stumbled back. He tried to fight back with missiles firing from him, "I'm sorry Raven." I jumped over each one with perfection and once I was behind him I hit him in the head then in the back where his system was hooked. Cyborg's computer shut down along with his human mind, his body fell to the floor.  
"Good job Raven," Slade's voice echoed in my head.  
"Raven!" I heard Robin yell, before I turned around I felt him push me down and before I knew it he had me pinned to the floor.  
"Get off!" I thrashed under him, but he held tighter to my arms.  
"No, why are you doing this?" I stopped thrashing and began to think of a plan, Robin looked at me.  
"That's none of your business." I brought my foot up, and I saw Robin cock his head to Slade's communicator in my ear. His mask eyes grew large and he was shocked I took this advantage and kicked him off of me.  
"Wha-? R-Raven," He gasped, I huffed and Robin narrowed his eyes and got into a battle stance, "What are you doing?" Robin yelled, "Why are you working with Slade?"  
I looked at the floor, but Slade was yelling at me to fight him, _I am so sorry Robin._  
"What does he have over you Raven? Whatever it is we can fix it!" I shake my head and got into my stance, "Raven, don't make me do this."  
"You know you are the second person to say that to me," I respond and I see Robin loosen his stance, and he came closer to me.  
"Raven, I am sorry for whatever he has over you. But you can fight it Raven, come on be strong." Robin came closer, but I grew angry.  
"What do you mean 'be strong?' Do you think I am not strong Robin is that it?" I yelled as I brought the stars into my hand each one between each fingers.

"No--That's not what I m-" I cut him off,

"No, I know what you mean Robin," I yell back as Slade was commanding me to throw the stars, Robin came closer to me; only two strides away from each other. At that moment thunder cracks and lighting as it starts to pour, _It would rain now._

"Raven, please." His voice begged at me, rain poured down soaking our clothes.

"No Robin," I looked at him as he came forward only a foot away.

"Why Raven?" I could feel his sadness and I tried holding back tears, this time I ignored Slade and spoke my words.

"I am so sorry, you have no idea how much I want to break free from him and come back." I lowered my stars, and Robin approached me.

"Do it Raven, or he will die." Slade's voice threatened, Robin came up to me and hugged me. I tried to break free as tears cascaded down my bloody cheeks.

"Raven, don't do this,"

"I have to," and with that I plunged the stars in his back. Robin screamed in agony as I started to cry, Robin lunged away with the stars embedded into his skin. He looked at me with shock and horror written across his face.  
"Raven, fight him or he will die." I stopped crying and lunged at him elbowing him in the face, making him fall to the ground into a bloody oblivion. I walk over to his body,  
"I am so sorry Robin." I felt like my heart had just split into two; yes I have a crush on the boy, but I couldn't take this. I grabbed the zinothium and walked back to Slade's lair.  
_What have I done?_

**Sooooooo how do you like it? PLease review I kinda rushed this part because I wanted to this chapter out. So I am sorry if it is bad. Please PLEASE Review!  
Animalllover**

P.S. The next scene:  
"Wow, don't you look like a villain now." Red X joked as his body was closer to mine.  
"Get away from me," I pushed him away, but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer.  
"Hmmm, I like them feisty." Red X purred as his head was by neck, I smirked.  
"Then you'll love this." I brought my knee up and hit him in the groin and he rolled on the floor in pain, "Next time don't make me look like a fool and NEVER go against my orders." I walked away, leaving a smiling, determined thief behind.  
**Ok so that's another scene for the next chappie :)**


	8. He Bought It

I walked back to Slade's lair and I saw him watching his screens that displayed Jump City by hidden cameras scattered across the city. I drop the zinothium on the floor and I see Slade press a button his chair making every screen go off and the lights came on; I squinted and looked down so my eyes could get adjusted to the light, but when I looked up there was a fist. Before I had time to react I was punched in the face by Slade, I skidded a few feet before I walked over to him.

"What the hell was that for?" I yell while I walk to him, "I brought you the zinothium so what the fuck was that for?" Slade looked at me and tsked under his breath.

"Because my apprentice you disobeyed orders, and such horrible language." He replied,

"How?" I asked and I held up my hand as he pressed a button on his suit and I healed my nose, but in a split second my powers were gone once again.

"By talking to Robin when I specifically told you not to," He pressed another button on his suit and a screen flickered to life and showed me and Robin talking.

"Wow, that's it?" I glared at him while his eye narrowed at me, "So what if I did talk to him? I didn't know you were so heartless." I huffed, I felt anger radiate off of him.

"You are to listen to me!" He yelled at me, and I had to suppress a flinch as I saw his hand come down on my head, I heard him sigh, "And I have another mission for you, but you are going to have a partner."

"You got to be shitting me, right?" I asked while looking at him, but he moved his hands behind his back.

"No I am not 'shitting' you, and you and your partner are going to steal a new shipment of technology from the military." I sighed seeing no way around this, but wait a minute this sounds like I am going to need my powers. _That's it! When I get my powers back I will prepare my spell and I will get out of here._

"So who is my partner?" I asked skeptically, I could picture a smile behind his mask.

"Glad you asked," Immediately after Slade said that Red X popped out of thin air in front of me.

"Oh, this day keeps getting better and better," I mumbled sarcastically,

"Now, you and Red X are going to the shipyard to get the shipment, I will allow you to use your powers for this, just don't screw up. You guys leave in one hour." With that Slade walked out, I sighed as Red X looked at me.

"Wait he has control over your powers?" Red X asked, but I pretended not to hear him. "Come on, please tell me," again I ignored him, "please, please, please, please, please, please, pl-"

"Fine!" I yelled, and he crossed his hands over his chest and he looked at me.

"Go on,"

"Fine he does, does that answer your question?" I yelled and began to walk off, but X flipped in front of me.

"How?"

"The suit I am wearing and a controller on his suit." I pushed my way past him, but he came in front of me again.

"And I am guessing you hate it," I could feel the cockiness of his voice leak through; I roll my eyes and brush past me. "And I could help you." I immediately stopped walking and turned towards him.

"And why would you do that?" I ask, and he shrugs

"For my own….personal reasons." I quirk and eyebrow, but I turned around and began to walk to the weapons room, "When you are ready to actually listen to this offer I have, you know where to find me." But before he could say more I slipped into the room; my thoughts racing.

_One hour till I have to face them again, and one hour till I have to be ordered around once again. But this is so unlike Red X to lend me hand, considering he pretty much put me in this situation. _I quickly began to restock my suit, still thinking of what to do.

**One Hour Later**

We arrived at the docks, and X was using his suit's vision to locate guards on the ship while I was blocking out every camera angle.

"Let's get this finished with," I whisper while Red X was taking out an 'x;' I could faintly hear footsteps echoing down the hallway. Red X threw the gadget onto the side of the ship and immediately a blue wave of energy surged throughout the ship. And I turn to Red X who shrugged his shoulders and responded back, "I disabled the system and it we can walk through without being suspected or stopped unless I press this button." He holds up his arm and on his suit there was a black panel with a few buttons on it.

"Okay then, let's go," we swiftly climbed aboard the ship sneaking behind crates as security patrolled the ship. We came to the crate we were looking for, "Perfect," I smile, and I slide my hands along the edge and find an opening, I grab a star and opened the crate.

"Stop!" My hand froze as I heard the too familiar voice, "surrender now!"

"Or what bird brain? Are you going to make us? Because if I recall you couldn't even take down one of us." Red X taunted, and I look behind to see the Titans staring right at me, and Red X was in front of me glaring at Robin.

"What?" I heard Beastboy say to Cyborg as he looked at us confusion written all over his face.

"I am as clueless as you are BB," Cyborg said as Starfire was lowering her green hands.

"Friend, please don't do this. Why do you work with the villains?"

"I-" I was cut off as Slade's voice boomed through my ear piece.

"_Don't do it Raven! Or you know what happens!"_

"Because Starfire they are both working for Slade and I bet he was zinothium for X," Robin narrowed his eyes at X who was casually leaning on a crate clapping his hands.

"Congratulations Traffic Light, it looks like you have it all figured out." Red X got in his battle stance; I reached my mind to Robin's as I used our connection.

_Robin!_

_Raven get out of my head NOW! I want nothing to do with you, you almost killed me._

_I know but I didn't! That should count for something, and I don't have time for this. You need to get out of here, my powers are limited and Slade has his bots in your bodies that's why I'm working with him. Please you got to believe me._

_I don't care Raven you betrayed us! Your friends even me! Why would we ever trust you?_

I broke the link looking at him with hurt in my eyes, which quickly turned into anger and I felt anger become restless.

"X, I have Robin take care of others, we have some unsettled business to take care of." I growled as X looked towards me as Robin and I glared at each other.

"Nope I have him," Red X teased as I mentally slapped him, "Ow, okay okay," Red X quickly takes out his 'x's'

"Titans Go!" We all charge at each other, I quickly back flipped out of Robin's bird-a-rang and I threw a smoke bomb on the ground blinding him.

"You're such a pathetic little boy," I taunt as I punched him in the side, he tried to hit me back but I disappeared in the smoke again. His breathing was labored as he tried searching for me,

"Says the hell demon," Robin laughed as I took out my ninja stars, "I mean no one likes you Raven after all of this, there is a reason why we are never going to forgive you for this." I gritted my teeth, _Raven! Go get the technology NOW! _

_Shut the fuck up Slade this is my battle I am ending this._

_*claps* Go ahead_

I threw the stars as the smoke blew away and Robin quickly evaded everyone except for one which ripped his cloak. "You know I may be a hell demon but I have power beyond your imagaination Robin I could kill *snaps* you like that."

"You don't have the courage to ever do something like that Raven,"

"Wanna bet on that Robin? Are you willing to risk your life for that assumption?" I sneer as he brought out his metal pole while my hands were encased in black.

"Yes," I smile knowing his mistake,

"But are you willing to risk others' lives?" I ask as I encased Starfire's body in my magic as she tried to break free. I notice X taking down Beastboy and Cyborg easily; my eyes turned white as I chanted "Azarath Mentrion Zinthos!" My power began to squeeze her body tighter and tighter, as Robin was staring horrified as Starfire started to scream.

"Let her go!" Robin yelled he hit me in the back of the head breaking my concentration; Starfire fell to the floor unconscious. Robin rushed to her as I healed my head the blood flowing back in my body, "I am going to kill you!"

"That seems a little dark for you don't you think?" I ask sarcastically as his face scrunched up with anger, "Aw, did I hit a nerve?" I taunted as he shot his fists at me as I did the same. We were throwing punches back and forth but we kept dodging each other's throws. I could hear his voice boom through my head, _I can't wait till you are dead, after what you did to me. How could Raven kill all those people? _I broke out of his head looking dazed as I stumbled back.

"Stay out of my head!" He yelled at me, he grabbed my head and slammed my face down on the steel floor. I felt my nose crack as anger radiated off of me, I melted through the floor, reappearing behind him.

"Azarath Mentrion Zinthos," My soul body went into his as I brought his worst fears to life in his mind; his mother and father abandoning him when he was little, his little brother who died, and him as Slade's apprentice. I dropped my power as his screaming ceased, he tried standing up but he fell right back down. I walk over to him, all my injuries quickly healing, "I did not kill anyone Robin and I warn you something, I am more powerful than anyone on this team. Without me Robin all of you are nothing, next time you insult me you better think of the consequences; I am done trying to reach out to you guys, I will destroy you."

"You do-don't ev-even kn-know w-what we h-have pla-planned f-for y-you," Robin gasped out ashe tried regaining his breath. I quirk an eyebrow,

"You sure about that?" I ask, I bend down to him grabbing his head and looked directly in his eyes, my soul entered his mind again searching through his mind;

"_I have the weapon to take her down, but I want my payment first." A mysterious figured said,_

"_Not yet, I want to make sure it works," Robin said as the scene took place in the Titan Tower with __**all **__of the Titans there._

"_It will, she is out of control, and I want to help," The figure said, _

"_But we don't even know if she did! That tape was a fake! Raven would never do that!" I heard Bumble Bee shout out. _

"_I don't care, Raven is the worst villain we ever faced and it's time to show her we don't need her." Robin said as he watched the figure, "Isn't that right Malchoir?" Robin addressed the figure, he stepped out of the shadows._

"_Correct, but this bracelet will block her powers rendering her useless, and she will be at your mercy. However, I do want to talk to our Little Bird before you send her to Hell." Malchoir stared at Robin as he shook his head, "Let's get started."_

I gasped as I came back to reality, "No….how?" I barely gasped out as I Robin stood up looking at me,

"We aren't as stupid as you look we are, and we had a little help from Jynx." I backed up as stared on the floor,

"You think….I murdered innocents?" I whisper as he laughed,

"Yes, that video was convincing enough,"

"What video?" I ask, staring at him in shock as he scoffed.

"The one when you went on that rampage because anger got out of control and you killed all those kids in Australia all because Beastboy had exploded one of his stink bombs." Robin stated bluntly,

"I-I that wasn't me, that was anger and they weren't kids if you remember correctly they were prisoners in jail! I got out of hand I know but how did you find out?" I ask as I saw his masked eyes roll,

"When we fought you the last time I received a security tape from that prison, and you did kill kids, they were by the prison for a field trip." Robin said as I stared at my hands in shock, "I will kill you," I shook my head anger coming back.

"Not unless I have something to say about it," My power shot at him slamming him into the edge of the boat, I picked him up with my powers as I slammed him on the floor multiple times hearing his bones crack. "Don't you ever cross me Robin, you have no idea what I can do now." I threw him in the ocean making my powers drag him under few yards till the bottom of the ocean. "Stay out of my way," I encased all of the rest Titans and threw them in ocean dragging them further underwater. I watched the water as the air bubbles began to diminish;

"Come on I got the technology let's get out of here," Red X quickly teleported us to Slade who was standing over me.

"Now you know, what will you do?" He asked me,

"Kill them," I whisper,

"And how will you do it?" Slade asked,

"By destroying everything around them," Slade gave a satisfied sigh as he walked out of the room,

"See you both tomorrow," As he walked away, Red X came over to me,

"Wow, don't you look like a villain now." Red X joked as his body was closer to mine.

"Get away from me," I pushed him away, but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer.

"Hmmm, I like them feisty." Red X purred as his head was by neck, I smirked.

"Then you'll love this." I brought my knee up and hit him in the groin and he rolled on the floor in pain,

"Next time don't make me look like a fool and NEVER go against my orders." I walked away, leaving a smiling, determined thief behind.

I let my mind reach out to Robin's, _He bought it. _

**So R&R sorry I took so long to update, I have been swamped with State Course Exams, IB classes, and wt not. If I get a lot of reviews I update quicker and make it longer next time! Thank to all of you who have left a review by the way!**

**Animalllover**


	9. I am the most feared villian,thanks to u

I was hurt beyond words, the Titans thought I had killed those kids, but I didn't. After letting my mind retract from Robin's I thought about everything. Yes it was true they hated me, but they hate Slade more so Robin and I are 'acquaintances' right now but I know that will change especially with what I saw. I sigh as I walked around the lair with a black tank top and blue booty shorts; I was trying to find out where Slade would be keeping his weapon. I walked along the dark hallways, but I heard a noise behind me, I whipped around ready in a battle stance but I saw no one. I look around cautiously still finding anyone, my power encased my hands. However, I could hear breathing very, _very _close; I whip my body again but instead of meeting air, I was met with a muscled chest that was clad in black with a red "X." I gasp out of surprise and he took my moment of hesitation to pin me to the wall; my hands were bound above my head with one of his x's, and his body was flushed up against mine. I let my power drop as I glared at him,

"X? What the hell?" I ask as I struggled in the bonds, he chuckled low and the noise was vibrating making me shiver.

"Come on Raven you know you like it." And then it hit me, he didn't have on the synchronized voice on and I could hear his low, taunting voice. His hands skimmed their up my waist as I looked up at the ceiling, which was a bad move because I exposed my neck to him which he eagerly planted butterfly kisses. I tried to suppress a moan as his hot breath tickled my skin which was becoming covered in goose bumps.

"X…" I breath out, and he immediately caught my lips with his, his hands still roamed over my body feeling and grasping everything he could which would earn a yelp of surprise every now and then, which he only smiled into the kiss. He broke away from our contact to take off the "x" and discard it on the floor. My legs hitched up on his waist and my arms wrapping around his neck pulling him in closer; his hand slowly began to trace the "v" on my suit before letting his hand slip through the fabric. "No…" I gasp again, but he only chuckled kissing my exposed neck heading downward.

"You say no, but your body says yes," he whispered against my skin, and I felt I was on fire, but my senses kicked in as I heard his mental thoughts, _God I want you, Robin was wrong you really are diamond in the ruff. _I broke away as I looked at him with confusion in my eyes, he stopped and I saw his masked eyes widen,

"When did you talk to Robin?" My voice was cold and I could feel him struggle to keep his cool demeanor.

"I…I don't know what you're talking about." I growled, and I pushed him against the opposite wall pinning him there with my magic.

"Don't. Lie. To. Me." I stressed out every word as I heard him take a shaky breath, and he refused to answer. "Fine, I'll get it myself." My soul self entered his mind looking at his memories,  
_"She's changed." I heard Red X say to Robin, I looked around at the scenery and from what I could gather they were in an abandon warehouse.  
"Of course she has, she's with Slade." Robin sneered, and Red X only shook his head.  
"She's doing that because she trying to protect everyone even you. Because Slade implanted those-" But Robin cut him off.  
"I know, we had them erased from our system, but she had killed the innocents and I can't allow that." Robin was about to leave but Red X threw one of his sticky "x" to his feet so his shoes were glued. X walked up to him face to face.  
"She never did that."  
"And you know that how?" Robin's voice nearly screamed.  
"Because she is not like her father!" Robin's masked eyes only narrowed.  
"How do you know about her father?"  
"Please, I know everything that goes on in your tower."  
"How do I know you're not lying to me?" Red X only scoffed, but Robin held his cold demeanor, "I know you like her, Jason, you've always wanted everything that I couldn't have." Red X on stared at Robin speechless for a moment.  
"That's none of your business, but she _is_ your friend! And for you to go around her back and make deals with Malchoir…..well that's just pathetic." Red X's computer voice boomed through the empty warehouse.  
"He is the only one who is strong enough to take her down! Of course I had to! Every Titan has already agreed to it! And she _**was **_my friend." Red X only laughed,  
"You know Boy Blunder you are the most stupidest person I have ever met." Robin's eyes went wide, in complete surprise. "She risked everything for her friends' safety, and this is how you repay her?" Red x scoffed, "All of you are pathetic." Robin growled as he struggled in the goo.  
"We already made our choice. If she does want to be a Titan she will have to earn it." Red X only shook his head.  
"She already has, you know what? I hope she doesn't choose _**you **_because you guys treat her life she's the dirt on your shoes, when in reality she is the strongest out of everyone." Robin had finally got out of goo and looked at Red X his eyes narrowing to slits.  
"I don't care; she's nothing to us, why don't you tell her the truth? How we all hate her, she could've warned us or could've given us a sign, but no she still went with Slade." I could see Red X's hand shake in anger.  
"No I will not do that to her, and she was honoring her friends by saving them, why cant you see that?"  
"Because I could see Raven doing that." Robin's words were like ice and right in front of me Red X punched him across the face, Robin skidded on the floor having his back smash against the concrete wall.  
Don't you ever think of her like that!" Red X grabbed Robin's head and smashed it against his knee, "She's done everything for you and this is how you treat her?" With one final blow Red X ceased and began to walk out of the ware house but before he left his voice was low and I recognized his true voice.  
"If she ever learns the truth Robin, about how you will betray her once she hands over Slade and how you will have her hand over to Malchoir….well you're going to have to prepare yourself for Hell, because she is an amazing woman with amazing power and I would hate to be her target. And by the way, your tower is bugged."  
"How do you know!" Robin screamed, X only laughed,  
"Because I'm the one who bugged it." And with that X had teleported out of the warehouse. _

I gasped as I came back to reality, my eyes stung with tears as my emotions were going haywire; _I can't believe him. _I felt both of his hands rest on my shoulders pulling me into a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry you had to see that Sunshine." I heard his husky voice through my trance, I look up at him trying to see passed the mask.

"Thank you." I whisper, my lips touch his as he let the kiss deepen with my hands hugging him back. After a few moments I pulled away, my sorrow and sadness was soon replaced with anger and revenge. _Fine, you want to mess with me Robin, I'll show you what I'm capable of. _I strode down the hallway and as I was about to teleport Red X's hand encased mine.

"Please Angel, let me come with you, I don't want you to get hurt." His voice was pleading and my anger was soothed by his voice and I could feel his concern. I nod my head and in a split second we were on top of Titan Tower.

"X I will open a mental connection both of us so if any one of us are in trouble the other will know, and leave Robin to me." Red X nodded his head and he planted a kiss on my mouth and pulled away as quickly as he came. He pulled his mask over his lips,

"Be careful." And despite the computer voice I could sense his concern I gave a smirk,

"I always am." My eyes began glow their usual black as I melted down through the floor to my room. I gasp in horror; everything was either ripped or strewn about. My anger was increasing at the sight, I had memories and books that couldn't be replaced and they had been destroyed like they were nothing. I tried to control my emotions but again they began to stir, I let out a breath before letting human self become encased into my soul self. I flew through the air as I tried looking for my so called 'friends.' I let my concentration go as I was back to my human form; I stood behind the door that led to the main room. I put my hand on the door and I could sense five figures behind the door. I heard a bomb go off and I heard shouting, "Let's get this over with." I manifested through the door and came to the sight of my friends cornering X.

"It's about time." I heard X sarcastically remark; I saw Cyborg with his sonic cannon out, Starfire's starbolts, Beastboy had transformed into an alligator, and Robin had his bo-staff out, and now each of them was facing me.

"Raven?" Cyborg gasped out, Starfire looked at me with both surprise and hurt, Beastboy only let out an animal sound, and Robin stood there shaking with anger.

"What are you doing here? Do you have Slade?" Robin bluntly asked, and X had already teleported from the corner now since all of them were distracted.

"You know Robin I am so sick of your mind games, I know you were going to betray me, so it's time for you to see the true potential I really have." My black power leaked from my fingertips covering the whole floor in my mantra as I backed all of my friends up against the wall. Cyborg was the first to get caught; his feet were encased in my black magic which worked its way up his entire body. He tried to struggle but with no use, his body crumbled to the floor as my magic was beginning to suffocate his human half but crush his internal systems in his robotic half. As everyone was seeing this Starfire hovered above the magic, Beastboy was in hawk form, and Robin had used his grappling hook so pull him upward.

"Titans GO!" Robin yelled, Starfire charged at me trying to throw her starbolts at me, but I easily deflected them with a wave of my hand my magic disappeared from the floor and now was covering her whole body slowly crushing her limbs and bones. She was screaming in agony while Beastboy tried changing different forms of animals, but every time he tried I would change him back into a worm. With one final crush Starfire went limp and I threw her though the glass of the Tower and she fell to the rocky depths.

"NO!" Robin screamed he dove through the glass after her body.

"Good riddance." I let my magic drop as Beastboy changed into his human form.

"Why?"

"I know exactly what you guys were going to do! You were going to hand me over to Malchoir! How could you Beastboy?" My voice faltered for the tiniest moment,

"You were getting out of control."

"No. I am perfectly in control!" With that my power surged out of my body and was directed at him, before he could move my power entered his body, he began to wither in pain as my soul self began to rip his insides. "Who's in control now?" Before I could finish him off I was knocked to the ground, my concentration broke and I skidded along the floor. I look up to see Robin standing inches form BeastBoy's body. I wiped the blood from my mouth and got up, "You're next." I glanced at Starfire's deformed body on the couch and I could only smirk, "Doesn't it hurt that I just took everyone out without trying? You underestimated me." I got in a battle stance as Robin got in his

"I will kill you for this."

"Good luck." We both charged at each other; my power surged straight towards him, he back flipped out of the way but my magic was quicker. His whole body was encased in my aura as I threw him into the walls, the floor, and for the finale I let my soul self leave my body and go straight towards him. (It's exactly what she did to Slade in the Birthmark.)

His body fell to the floor and I could barely hear his breathing, "Mission accomplished." I walked over to Robin and bent down to his level. "Let's see your true colors Robin." I yanked his mask off and he didn't have the strength to protest. I was bet with cold blue eyes, "That's better." I took his mask and put it in my bra before getting up and kicking him in the face. "Don't ever try to pull anything like that on me again Robin or it will be the last thing you ever do." As I was about to move away from him, his hand grabbed my ankle to keep me still.

"Y…you h-have n-no ii-idea wh-what I ha-have in st-store fo-for y-you." And before I could move out the way Malchoir had sent a wave of white magic sending me hurdling to the wall. I slumped down to the floor trying to heal my head injury.

"Sweet Raven, you've been naughty, and we have so much to discuss." He was walking straight towards me, his hands encased in the white magic. I slowly get up, my eyes were beginning to turn red,

"Don't. You. Dare." I warned, but he threw another spell at me, which I easily deflected with my shield around me. "Fine." I slowly let out a breath, "Azart Lutheir Kinos!" My power encased Malchoir's magic and his magic was gone.

"What?" He gasped out taken back,

"You didn't think I didn't read the dark magic spells did you?" I asked tauntingly as I floated towards him, he growled. He ran to the broken window and jumped out, I ran to the edge hoping that he would meet his demise, but alas he changed into his dragon form taking up into the sky. "It's never that easy." I mumble, I flew to the roof and he was circling around the Tower.

"Sweet Raven…." He purred and I only rolled my eyes,

"Raks Mythion Sontos!" I screamed as the sky turned black around Malchoir and my magic encased his dragon form I shot my fist down as he descended down to the ocean floor. He struggled in my magic but I kept him still as he was beginning to drown. After I felt his struggling cease I let my concentration break; I teleported to Slade's lair and collapsed on my bed and fell asleep exhausted from the last spell.

I awoke to a banging on my door, I groggily got up and stepped out and Slade was staring down at me.

"What did you do?" He demanded as I only yawned,

"I paid the Titans a little…visit you could say." I shook my head so I was fully awake and I stared into his masked eye.

"You were not supposed to do that! Now every Titan will be looking for you!" Slade yelled at me, and I sighed, I reached into my bra and threw Robin's mask at t=his chest, he quickly snatched it. I saw his eyes widen.

"I don't think I have anything to worry about." I smile, and Slade nodded his head.

"Congratulations, but why the change of heart?" I looked down,

"They labeled me as a threat and I was supposed to bring you to them, but once I found out the truth…." I shook my head as I trailed off.

"Understandable, now you will-" I cut him off.

"I do not work for you anymore." I dead planned, his eye widen in surprise.

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!" I glared at him, he tried throwing a punch at me but I easily dodged it, my magic encased my fist as I punched him in the stomach. He flew back to the other wall and I could hear the sickening crack of his bones, "I am not your puppet anymore! I am done!" I ran down the hall to his lair where I found all of his computer files, "Easy." I smile to myself as my eyes were black and all the computers and files were destroyed in a flash.

"No!" I heard Slade yell behind me, I just laugh while turning to face him.

"I am unstoppable, and thanks to you I will be the most feared villain ever. And to thank you, I will let you live." I smile wickedly as I teleported myself to the city's park. I gazed out to the broken Titan Tower and smiled,

"And what you were going to leave me?" I heard a voice whisper in my ear behind me; I turn around to see a mix of the most beautiful blue and green eyes. I gasp in surprise as I recognized X's face, "Let me help you." He grabbed my hands as I drowned in his eyes,

"Of course."

**Dear Readers,**

**Please give me your thoughts! Hope you liked it! Sorry it's been so long :/ I had a writer's block for a while, but I have this whole story planned out already haha ;) Anyway Read and Review!**

**Animalllover**


End file.
